Don't Forget to Feed Mario
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: Written by Friend of Fawful. Crack fic now a two-shot: Mario can't find Luigi, and he really wants his pasta. He goes on a rampage.
1. Mario's rampage

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Mario fanfic. It's Friend of Fawful! I share this account with my friends, Please R & R**

Beep beep, beep beep! Mario sighed, he hated his alarm clock. He crawled out of bed and ambled down the stairs. He really wanted some pasta for breakfast, but he knew he'd have to wait. Unfortunately, Mario ate the last of the pasta, down to the last ravioli, but Luigi said he would go to the store and buy more. Mario would just have to wait. Hmm what should I-a do-a? I know, I'll eat-a some pasta...Oh wait, I can't. I'll call-a Princess Peach, maybe she got kidnapped again-a. So he walked over to the red telephone and called her.

"Oh, hi Mario!" Princess Peach greeted, cheerily. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you-a captured?" Mario asked, a derpy expression on his face.

"Um, no. I answered the phone from my room." She explained in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ugh. Never mind!" Mario slammed the phone down in anger. He was sick of waiting for his pasta. I know, I'll-a go to-a the store and-a see what's taking so long! Pleased with his plan, the pajama-clad plumber stormed out of the door, not even bothering to put on shoes.

When he arrived at the store, his feet were filthy, and many people were laughing at the angry plumber stomping around in his pajamas.

"Where's Luigi?" He shouted at the Toad cashier.

"Who's Luigi?" The Toad girl asked.

"My brother, he wears green! He's about this tall." He gestured with his hands.

"No sir, no one has come in that's taller than you." She tried to explain. Maio growled and marched out of the store. He didn't even think of just buying the pasta himself. Then he walked into Toad's house. He ripped open the door and screamed,

"Where's Luigi?" Toad scurried into the room.

"Mario, what are you talking about?" He questioned, obviously confused.

"Luigi was-a gonna get-a me some-a pasta, but I-a can't-a find-a him!" He yelled in Toad's face.

"Woah, take it easy, it's just pasta." Mario's face turned redder than his cap at these words.

"Just-a pasta? Just-a pasta? What-a do you think I-a love in this world? Pasta is a part of me! I love-a pasta!" Mario ranted. Toad began to back away, as slowly as he could.  
"So, have-a you-a seen Luigi?" Mario asked, his eyebrows slanted, you could almost see a storm cloud over his head. Toad frantically shook his head, in pure terror. Mario left wordlessly, but not before grabbing Toad's megaphone.

"Attention Mushroom Kingdom! This is-a Mario speaking! Luigi has-a gone missing, and I expect-a you to-a all help-a me look! Or else-a!" He barked into the megaphone. Immediately all of the toads who had nothing better to do than open shops circled Mario, who was still in his red pajamas with rocket ships all over.

"Everyone! Go-a check-a Peach's castle!" The whole group of toads followed him as they marched to the pink castle. They threw the two useless guard toads aside, and flew open the door. The mob ran into each room, and tore the rooms apart, unnecessarily. They found everything but Luigi. Then Princess Peach entered the throne room only to find her throne torn to pieces and the rug on the ceiling. She quickly spotted Mario amongst the crowd of toads.

"Mario! What is the meaning of this? First you hang up on me, then you trash my castle?" She tried to ask in a calm voice, but failed terribly. Well who could blame her?

"Oh, hi. I'm-a looking for Luigi." Mario explained carelessly. Peach shook with anger, her eye twitched.

"And what makes you think that it's a good idea to tear apart my castle instead of asking me if I had seen him?" She questioned getting louder with each word.

"I dunno, I-a thought it-a would-a be fun." The mustached plumber mumbled.

"Fun? Fun? All of you are to clean up this castle at once!" She screeched. All of the toads got to work, and Mario slipped out of the room, unnoticed. I want-a my pasta! He headed for his house. Then he realized that maybe Luigi left a note in his room. He sprinted up the stairs, and broke Luigi's door down (he felt like it). Someone screamed, it sounded like...Luigi!

"Luigi, where's-a my food?" Mario interrogated.

"Mario, what are-a you talking about?" Luigi yawned.

"You-a said you-a would get-a pasta for-a me!" He yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"But Mario, it's 6:00!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, at night!" Mario yelled in his face. Luigi's cheeks turned pink, contrasting with his pajamas.

"Sorry, Mario. I'll run-a to the store now-a. You do know-a that-a there's an emergency stash of spaghetti under the sink-a, right-a?" Mario ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, in search of the pasta. Luigi, sighed and got dressed, he was ready to go to the store.

The End

**So what'd you think? Please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, whatever you want. :)**


	2. Luigi tries his best

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but I wanted to extend it! Please R&R. Thank-you to all of my reviewers:**  
**BrittishWaffleSyrup**  
**kookylover98**  
**Jamie**  
**ShiverIntheLight**  
**Random Dawn 14**  
**James Birdsong**

Luigi strutted out of the door in his usual blue overalls, green shirt, and special 'Luigi hat'. He knew he had to get to the store before Mario finished the emergency pasta, or he would go crazy. He could already tell he wasn't completely sane when he realized that his door was on the floor, instead of on its hinges. He could only hope that Mario's rampage had started and ended there. Well, the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't in flames or anything, he felt himself relax a little. When he got to the store, one of the cashier's eyes widened a fraction.

"Wait! Are you Mario's brother?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Why do-a you-a ask?"

"Well, he was looking for you before, he seemed very upset when I told him that I hadn't seen you." She explained, touching her purple braid.

"Oh, don't-a worry, I talked to-a him before, uh Toadie." The green-clad plumber assured her reading her name tag. Luigi walked down the pasta aisle, looking for Mario's favorite, 'elbows'. As he looked on its usual shelf, he discovered that it was missing. He decided to settle for 'bowties', after all Mario loved all pasta. He bought twenty boxes of bowties, and five lasagna shells, and winked at Toadie. He was carrying three big bags of Mario's pasta when he entered his home. What he saw almost made him drop everything. Mario was sitting on the floor, next to the sink, with uncooked spaghetti sticking out of his mouth, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Mario, you're-a supposed to-a cook the-a pasta!" Luigi groaned, mentally face-palming (his hands were occupied).

"Well, Luigi. Who's the pasta expert you, or _**me**_?" Mario started quietly, screaming the last word.

"Sorry Mario you're right. I bought you more pasta, do you want me to cook it?" Luigi stammered. Mario's face lit up, and stars came into his eyes.

"Of course, dear brother! What'd you buy? I hope you bought elbows!" Luigi looked down at his bags, slightly guilty that the store was all out of Mario's desired pasta.  
"Actually Mario, there were no elbows left in the store, so I got bowties and lasagne shells." He told his still pajama-clad brother. Mario grinned, a bizarre grin so wide it would creep out Fawful and Dimentio, he began to roar with laughter. Luigi didn't take this as a good sign.

"How dare they!" He wailed, even his mustache looked furious. "_I'm_ the hero! I deserve to get what I want, when I want it! Luigi, how could they not stock up on my favorite pa-" He was interrupted by Luigi's hotline (yes he had one, all of the cool guys do after all). Mario pounded his bare feet into their wooden floor in a fit of rage.

"Hello?" Luigi said into his green phone.

"Yes, Luigi? Is Mario there? I tried to call his phone, but the signal wouldn't go through." It was Princess Peach's voice. Luigi looked over at his slightly older brother, who was occupied with his tantrum. Then he looked at Mario's hotline, the poor phone was broken in half, it looked like he slammed it down on the receiver.

"Um, he's-a busy right-a now. Sorry. Can I-a take a message?" He asked the princess politely.

"Well, could you tell him when he is free to clean up my castle?" Luigi could hear Peach clenching her teeth to keep from yelling._ Uh, oh._

"I will-a help you, Princess. Mario is-a eating his dinner." He offered, wringing his gloved hand.

"Oh, thank-you Luigi! But there is a lot of damage." She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, that's-a no problem, I-a will be-a over soon-a! Bye!"

"Good-bye." Luigi ran over to where Mario was sitting throwing a bigger tantrum than Wendy Koopa, it wasn't the first time.

"I want-a my elbow pasta! Not-a fair! I want-a my food!" He was screeching barely noticing Luigi. Mario got up, and began to run around the room, knocking over various items, which were mostly Luigi's. Luigi frowned, slowly left their house, and started to the blush pink castle.

When he arrived, he saw the two guard toads, as usual, except they looked like they got hit by cars! Mario!

"Oh-a no! That's-a why her castle is-a destroyed." He muttered under his breath. He opened the front door and walked in, there he saw a large group of toads apologizing to an angry looking Princess Peach.  
"It's not our fault! Mario threatened us! He made us do this! Please have mercy!" One toad yelled.

"I knew it! I knew he was the main cause! Why would he do this?" Peach asked the group.

"He was looking for him!" The toad pointed to Luigi. Luigi sweat-dropped; this wasn't going to end well for him.

"And where were you, Luigi?" Princess Peach asked, her voice icy and her eyes burning a hole in Luigi's head.

"Asleep." He said, almost silent. No one messed with Peach's castle, especially not her throne room. She grabbed a wooden baseball bat from under her dress, and shrieked her battle-cry.

"After him!" She screamed, her face a deep crimson. Luigi was the cause for her ripped up furniture and vandalized rooms, she was not about to let him get away with it. She rapidly swung her baseball bat, missing the unfortunate plumber by yards. He was already sprinting away from the berserk princess and the many toads who apparently had no lives. Luigi realized two things; Mario and Peach are perfect for each other, and that he is about to be killed if he doesn't leave the Mushroom Kingdom soon. Maybe he would visit his princess.

**A/N: Yeah, this wasn't that funny, but I wanted Luigi to have to deal with what Mario had done. Please review guys, this is the last chapter of this story. I'll have more stories up eventually. :)**


End file.
